In the Past
by aliendroid
Summary: What happens when Tokine, Yoshimori, and their dog spirits fall down the bone eaters well at the Higurashi shrine? How do they handle Kagome a priestess married to a half-demon?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, aliendroid here, well here it is the introductory chapter to the crossover story I promised at the end of "His Rin". **

**What happens when Tokine, Yoshimori, and their dog spirits fall down the bone eaters well at the Higurashi shrine? Can they come to terms with the unsettling new world they find themselves in? And how do they handle Kagome a priestess married to a half-demon?**

**Rated M for violence and language. **

**Themes: Adventure, Romance, Drama, Sci-fi, and Time Travel**

**Characters: **

**Kekkaishi: Yoshimori, Madarao, Tokine, Hakubi**

**InuYasha: Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Rin, Sesshomaru, Jaken**

**I do not own InuYasha**

**I do not own Kekkaishi**

Chapter One: The Well and Priestess

"Yoshimori it's getting away!" screamed Tokine. Yoshimori turned a corner and followed the ayakashi out of the school grounds. The cockroach like ayakashi had injured Tokine while she was screaming and running away from it. "No don't leave the school! Yoshimori," Tokine, Hakubi, and Madarao followed after Yoshimori despite her words.

They ran throughout the town as Yoshimori tried to kill the skittering ayakashi. When the creature scurried up the stairs of a shrine Yoshimori followed after it, the other's close behind. "We can't go much further," said Hakubi, Tokine's dog spirit. As they ran up Tokine read the sign at the top "Higurashi Shrine".

"Ketsu!" Yoshimori missed the black critter again. The ayakashi scurried into an old shed, and down a well. "I am going after it!" yelled Yoshimori.

"Wait Yoshimori," said Tokine. "This place doesn't feel right let's go back. We shouldn't have left the school."

Voices could be heard coming from outside. Yoshimori grabbed Tokine's arm, "Hide down here until they go." They jumped into the well, Hakubi and Madarao following. As they fell down the well a strange light surrounded them, and then they found themselves at the bottom of the well. Yoshimori looked up to keep watch when he sees sunshine and blue skies above. "What the hell?"

Tokine looked up, her eyes going wide. "Ketsu, ketsu, ketsu." The Kekkaishi, using kekkai, climbed out of the well to find themselves outside in a small field. "Where are we?" asked Tokine.

A small creature with a bushy tail came out of the forest playing with a spinning top. Thinking it an ayakashi Tokine surrounded it with a kekkai, "Hoi, Jouso, Ketsu!"

"Wahh! What is this let me out!" Shippo cried.

"Shippo!" a woman wearing a kimono came into the field. Seeing the Kekkaishi she stopped, "Who are you?" On the woman's back was a large boomerang.

"Ketsu," Tokine protected the human with a barrier.

"Sango!" a monk and an ayakashi with white hair with red robes on came into the clearing.

"Ketsu, ketsu!" the two new comers were surrounded as well.

"Why you fuckers," said the white haired ayakashi. "Let me out!"

Tokine and Yoshimori raised their arms to metsu the two ayakashi, or what they thought were ayakashi, when an arrow broke through every barrier they had erected. "Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku are you all alright?"

Tokine and Yoshimori turned and faced a miko; her bow was drown, pointing directly at them. Yoshimori stood like stone, to shocked about his barriers being broken by a single arrow.

"Kagome watch out!" screamed Inuyasha.

"Be careful lady Kagome, they are Kekkaishi," said Miroku. Tokine and Yoshimori turned their heads at the word.

"What do you wa…" Kagome's eyes landed on the watch on Yoshimori's wrist. "Leave, go back down the well."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Well…Kagome has broken the barriers, and knows what is going on. Please review if you wish to know what happens next!**

**For sake of the stories ayakashi will be used when fighting the creatures Tokine and Yoshimori fight, yokai will be used when addressing creatures like Shippo and Sesshomaru who can be out at day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated T**

**I do not own Kekkaishi or InuYasha**

Chapter Two: 500 years in the Past

"Leave, go back through the well," said the miko. "You don't belong in this time." The woman was wearing the robes of a miko, her hair was black and long flowing in the wind. In the woman's hand was a long bow, and on her back were about two dozen arrows.

"Who are you?" asked Tokine. "Why is a miko with ayakashi?"

"Ayakashi? But those only appear at night right? So how can Shippo be an ayakashi?" said Sango.

"You are Kekkaishi, correct?" asked Miroku?

Yoshimori stepped forward, "Yeah what about it?"

Taking a deep breath Inuyasha tried to get a hold of his temper, Yoshimori's attitude was really getting on his nerves. "Look kids, if you came through the well then you don't belong on this side. Your world, your time is on the other side." Inuyasha tried to explain in simple words.

"Time?" question marks appeared in Yoshimori's eyes. It appeared that his brain was trying to process the information then smoke came out of his ears, his hands were tossing his hair, and he was screaming, "Argh I don't get it!"

Tokine looked at her friend with a pitting look, "Honestly Yoshimori. Umm look we don't even know how we got here."

Kagome stepped forward, "As we said you came through the well, now go back. People from our time shouldn't come here."

Tokine picked up on the "our", "What do you mean our time? You aren't from here?"

Kagome didn't answer, just said, "Inuyasha!"

"Right," Inuyasha moved, picked each of the teens up, walked towards the well, and dropped them down it. "Don't come back."

But the well didn't activate and they didn't go home to their time. "Hey that hurt you asshole!" screamed Yoshimori.

An aura approached the well. It was a mix of human and something else, something dark. "Kagome-san, where did you go? Kagome-san," young Rin was calling. Yoshimori and Tokine sensed the girl as a threat and jumped out of the well. They got in front of the group and erected a multi layer kekkai around them.

"What are you assholes doing?" cursed Inuyasha.

Neither of the Kekkaishi spoke, they waited for the voice to approach. As Rin stepped into the clearing "Ketsu!" a kekkai formed around the small human girl.

"Kya, wha-what is going on?" Rin looked around and saw Kagome and the other's also trapped behind a kekkai. "Kagome-san!"

"Release her!" yelled Kagome. "Please you don't understand what is going on around you and you are confused. Think about what you are doing! If you hurt her an evil beyond your imagination will descend on you. RELEAE HER!" Kagome pleaded.

Tokine looked back, "This girl is dangerous. We have to, it's our job." She looked at Yoshimori, "Go ahead."

"Met-" an arrow flew through the air and pierced the kekkai again. Inuyasha drew tetseiga, Sango pulled Hiarikotosu, and Kagome drew her bow again. They were all now standing in front of Rin, their defense set up.

"We normally don't hurt humans, but if you continue to act like this we will kill you," warned Miroku who was standing directly in front of Rin. "Rin is a human girl, it is my understanding that a Kekkaishi's job is not to harm humans, but to protect them."

Before the Kekkaishi could answer an ominous aura fell onto the field. Inuyasha swore under his breath, "Get out of here." His warning came too late. Lightning struck across the field. A man with long silver hair and a fur draped over his should appeared.

Sesshomaru's eyes locked onto Rin first. He took in her small form trembling, and the tears streaming from her eyes. He then turned and faced the ones standing opposite the group. Tokine and Yoshimori had never felt such an evil aura before, and actually felt themselves being pushed back by it. Sesshomaru drew his sword, and then an arrow whizzed through the air landing between Sesshomaru and his prey.

Kagome moved, she was now standing between the newcomers and Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru-nii, I will handle them. Take Rin and go back to the village. She is unhurt I promise." Sesshomaru stared at the human woman he knew he can't touch due to her power. Deciding against fighting his brother's wife Sesshomaru turned around and walked towards Rin. Leaning down he placed a hand on her head causing the small girl to smile. Rin and Sesshomaru walked into the tree line leaving. Kagome released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Turning around she glared at the two teens. Walking forward she smacked each of them across the face, "You two are complete idiots!"

The four standing behind Kagome were seen shrink back in fear of the miko. They knew better than to go near her when she was mad. "What is your problem?" asked Tokine holding the side of her face.

"What year is it in your world?" Kagome asked.

Tokine and Yoshimori's eyes went wide, "2003, why?" responded Tokine.

Kagome shook her head. "I thought as much. Listen the well you came out of connects the past to the present. At one time I used it to travel between the two times. You have traveled 500 years into the past! Things work differently here. The ones you were trying to kill are yukai, not ayakashi. This time is something completely different than the one you came from." Kagome took a breath, "but since it appears you can't go back you are going to have to learn to understand the rules of this world."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Yay! Kagome smacked Tokine! Next chapter: Time and Power Difference. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh wow, been a while! Okay here it is the next chapter to my second cross over! **

**I do not own InuYasha or Kekkaishi. **

**Rated T **

Chapter Three: Time and Power Difference

Kagome led the two new comers back to the village, Inuyasha beside her in front, Sango and Miroku behind. The walk was silent Tokine and Yoshimori both trying desperately to come to terms with what was going on around them.

Tokine's thoughts: _We feel down a well, climbed out of the same well, but we found ourselves supposedly in the past. What is going on? Who is that miko? And why can't we go home?_

Yoshimori's thoughts: _She broke my kekkai with an arrow. How did she do that? And if this is 500 years in the past does that mean we can learn about the beginnings of Karasumori? Oh I need to think about a new candy castle design! Wait, this is no time to think about candy castles!_

Inuyasha looked back to see Yoshimori shaking his head vigorously. "Oi, Kagome I don't think we should be bringing these guys into the village. I mean they tried to kill Rin."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled slightly, "I understand but we don't have a choice, until we can find out why they can't go home we can't just let them wonder around." The group continued to walk for a bit more, and coming to the outside of the village Kagome stopped. She turned around and looked directly at the two newcomers, "People of this time don't need a sixth sense to see yokai or ayakashi. Due to the constant war and suffering of this time creatures such as these are strong here, which is why your two dogs can be out during the day." Kagome looked at Hakubi and Madarao, "Please do not try and kill any of the villagers. Better yet don't use your abilities period without permission. As the miko of this village it is my job to protect it from threats."

Many villagers saw Kagome walking into the village and came to greet them. "Lady Kagome, Master Miroku, Lady Sango, Inuyasha what is wrong?" "Young Rin came back very upset, and you all took off so hurriedly." "Who are they?" were just a couple of the questions the group got upon entering the village.

Kagome smiled at the villagers and explained, "There was an incident by the bone eaters well, but don't worry nothing is wrong. As for Rin she was just scared. These two are guests treat them well."

"Yes Lady Kagome," was the collective answer. The villagers soothed by the miko's words went back to their field work.

Kagome continued to lead them to the newly built temple. "This temple was built for protection and sanctuary in this time of war, you may stay here" said Inuyasha.

"Mommy, Daddy," the calls of small children were heard as four kids ran up the steps to the temple and rushed Sango and Miroku. The two were seen embracing the kids and excusing themselves.

"Those two are married?" asked Tokine.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at her while getting out some futons. "Yes, for about six years now."

Tokine watched as Kagome pulled out futons and Inuyasha brought in some firewood. "How about helping us out here!" said Inuyasha.

"Oh, right," Yoshimori moved to help Inuyasha with the firewood and Tokine helped Kagome.

"You said you traveled between the times at one point, why don't you anymore?" asked Tokine.

She watched as Kagome's eyes took on a distant and sad look, "The time I traveled back and forth was because of a battle I had to take part in. Now the well doesn't open for me, now that I have decided to stay here."

Tokine took what Kagome said with skepticism. She didn't trust the word of a miko who was apparently friendly with creatures akin to ayakashi. "Why are you with them?" Tokine asked.

Kagome looked at her and understanding the question answered, "I love Inuyasha. As for Shippo we rescued him. We all went through the same battle. They are my close and dear friends. Oh by the way Inuyasha is a hanyou not a yokai like Shippo." Kagome finished laying out the futons, got up, and pat her legs off. "Now dinner will be brought up to you."

Kagome walked out of the temple and across the way. The same young girl from earlier ran out and greeted her. "Her name is Rin," Inuyasha said bringing in more wood. "My brother saved her life six years ago, and now so she can get use to humans she lives here with us. My brother is the yokai who appeared earlier, his name is Sesshomaru. Just so you know I wouldn't try to hurt Rin again if I was you. Sesshomaru doesn't care about killing humans if it means protecting her."

With those words Inuyasha dropped the wood and left, following after Kagome. Tokine and Yoshimori watched as the two who led them there talked with the small girl and the yokai. Tension was obvious between the two brothers, but the miko was perfectly comfortable and at ease in the ambience of such strong over whelming power. "She isn't normal," said Yoshimori. Tokine glaced at her childhood friend, "I mean one arrow broke through sever kekkai, including a multiple lay kekkai. She is strong."

"Yeah, and I have a funny feelings we haven't seen the strength of the others at all." The two shared knowing glances and turned to look at their dogs. "Hakubi, do you remember hearing anything about a miko named Kagome?"

Hakubi and Madarao exchanged looks, "Yeah, apparently she is the reincarnation of a miko who protected a jewel that gave power to humans, yokai, and ayakashi alike. It was similar to Karasumori in the way that it gave them unbelievable power."

Yoshimori's interest was piqued by this, "Where is that jewel now?"

Madarao looked at his master, "Gone. Tokimori really never did know how but apparently the Shikon Jewel just disappeared all of sudden. It is believed Kagome was the one to destroy it."

"Destroy," said Tokine. "She destroyed something as powerful as Karasumori?" Tokine and Yoshimori looked over at the miko again with a new found fear of the woman before them. They headed back inside to rest.

As the sun sets an ominous aura fell upon the temple and village…

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Things start to finally pick up in the next chapter! Next Chapter: Reason for the broken well! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay next chapter. **

**Rate M for violence**

**I do not own InuYasha or Kekkaishi they belong to their rightful creators. **

Chapter 4: Ayakashi attack! The Target is?

The sun set and an ominous aura descended over the shrine. Yoshimori and Tokine both felt the presence of an ayakashi moving closer, grabbing their tenkest they rushed outside, Madarao and Hakubi following closely behind. Arriving in the courtyard they saw Kagome at the top of the steps and Inuyasha at the bottom directing villagers into the shrine. Kagome saw them, "You two help us. Get these people inside!"

Tokine and Yoshimori rushed to help. They took up the position of protecting and guiding the villagers into the temple as they crossed the courtyard. A burst of light illuminated the sky has Kagome fired an arrow, hitting a spirit diving for the villagers, "Kagome I am going to thin these bastards out." Inuyasha moved forward and, making sure no villagers would get caught in the blast, unsheathed Testaiga, "Wind Scar."

Tokine and Yoshimori watched as a gust of wind wrapped in demonic energy rushed towards and cut thru the ayakashi. With one swipe of the sword nearly half of the spirits were wiped away. "How did he do that?" Yoshimori asked.

"Pay attention!" called Tokine. "Ketsu!" a kekkai formed around an ayakashi as it approached Yoshimori. "Metsu!" The two teens helped the last of the villagers make it into the temple then joined in the fight fully.

"Hiarikotosu," They watched as the large boomerang sliced thru and destroying several ayakashi in one swing.

"Adamant Barrage!" Spears of what appeared to be diamonds pierced the shells of tougher ayakashi.

"Go!" Another arrow was released by the miko destroying several ayakashi as it passed either next to or through them. "Form a kekkai around the temple and protect the villagers!" Kagome ordered.

"Right," said Yoshimori. He turned around and, "Hoi, Josou, Ketsu," a kekkai surrounded the temple.

"Yoshimori, don't push yourself," said Tokine.

"This is nothing," Yoshimori said.

"Hey pay attention!" Miroku moved in front of them and using a talisman and staff destroyed another ayakashi. "Be careful, you could die."

Tokine and Yoshimori realized the target of the ayakashi was definitely something within the temple but what they couldn't tell. Then they heard the cry of a young girl, "Sesshomaru-sama!" They looked and saw the young girl from earlier being carried away by a group of ayakashi.

"Rin-chan!" screamed Kagome. She took aim, but Sesshomaru was already there. Using his claws he ripped the spirit to pieces and caught Rin in his arms. Setting down he put Rin behind him and drew Bakusaiga. Tokine and Yoshimori now realized the target of these spirits was the young girl.

"Tokine don't worry about me," said Yoshimori. "Go put a kekkai around that girl." Tokine's eyes widened, but she nodded her head yes, and headed towards the small girl and demon.

"I can help," said Tokine. Rin shrunk back at the sight of her. "I am sorry I promise I won't hurt you."

Sesshomaru didn't answer, he just patted Rin's head, then stepped away continuing to mercilessly disintegrate the ayakashi that made it passed his brother, sister-in-law, and their friends.

Tokine smiled at Rin and walking close to her, "ketsu" erected a barrier around the both of them. "You will be safe in here." Kagome watched as the girl erected a barrier around both herself and Rin, and she smiled at the act. By putting herself in the barrier she hoped to show she wouldn't hurt Rin.

"Kagome get back!" Inuyasha's blade turned black. "I'm getting rid of these bastards now." Pulling Tetsaiga above his head he swung it, slashing in an angled motion "Meidou Zangestuha." Tokine and Yoshimori watched as dozens of black blades spread in the sky and sucked in the surrounding ayakashi. When the blades disappeared no spirit was left around the temple.

Kagome rushed towards Rin, "Are you alright Rin-chan?" Tokine dissolved her barrier and allowed the young girl to run over to the miko.

"I'm alright Kagome-san," said Rin with a huge smile on her face.

Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru asked, "How long have they been after Rin?"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Short I know…what will Kagome's answer be? Review for next chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, been a week, and so here is the new chapter! **

**Rated T**

**I do not own Kekkaishi or InuYasha, they belong to their rightful owners, yada, yada, yada**

Chapter 5: Reason for the Broken Well

"How long as this been going on?" Sesshomaru asked looking down at the human woman, his brother loves.

Kagome stood her ground and looked right back up at her brother-in-law, "This is the first time they have attacked in such huge numbers. It started about a week ago." Kagome looked over at the two newcomers, "Then they showed up thru the well and they are now coming in excess."

Tokine and Yoshimori's eyes widen. "Wait you can't think to blame honey and Yoshi for this," asked Hakubi.

Kagome smiled at the dog, "No. I don't think they have anything to do with it, but the well working all of a sudden does."

"Also the fact that it isn't working anymore," said Miroku. "Everyone is safe Lady Kagome, there are no injured." Kagome sighed with relieve.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome addressed the dog demon. "I think it would be a good idea to commission a weapon for Rin. We can train her how to use it but I think it is best if you go to Tottosai and request a sword be made for her."

Sesshomaru stared at the miko slightly shocked by her words. "Rin is human; a demon blade would over power her."

Kagome and Miroku exchanged glances, "She can withstand your aura, and has been exposed to greater evils. I think she can wield one without losing herself." Rin's eyes widened slightly and she silently prayed for Kagome to not reveal the Hell's aura. "Please Sesshomaru, trust me on this."

"Jaken," Sesshomaru turned, "We are leaving."

"Yes, my lord." A green imp came out of the building rushing over to the tall yokai.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin chased after him. Sesshomaru stopped and reached out his hand. He patted Rin's head affectionately.

'_I will make sure you stay safe_,' Sesshomaru promised himself. Removing his hand he pulled out a small box from his sleeve and handed it to Rin. "I will be back."

"Okay," Rin said taking the box and smiling at the yokai. Sesshomaru took off into the sky Jaken following behind on Au-Un.

"What is in the box?" asked Sango. Rin watched Sesshomaru leave a little longer and then opened the present. Inside was a shell comb with a lily made out of pearls on the handle. "Oh wow," Sango's eyes widened at the gift. "He sure doesn't spare expense." Rin gazed down at the white comb, and tears formed in her eyes.

"Rin-chan," Kagome moved to the small girl. "It is okay, you won't dirty it. See," Kagome put to comb in the young girl's hair. "You look beautiful." Rin stopped crying and touched the delicate comb. Rin smiled up at Kagome and took off in the direction of the house.

Kagome turned and looked at the two Kekkaishi. "One week ago a man came thru here. A Kekkaishi like you, he was very interested in the time space barrier surrounding the well. Later that night ayakashi came and attacked Rin. I think they are tied." Kagome paused, "I would like your help with fixing whatever it is he did to the well, and Rin."

xXx Later that Night xXx

"I wonder why they think we can help them?" asked Tokine. She was lying in the futon set out earlier staring up at the ceiling. "It isn't like the problems of this time have anything to do with us."

"How can you say that Tokine," asked Yoshimori. "If a Kekkaishi really did cause this problem then don't you think it is our job to fix it?"

"No! It is their job. This is their time, their problem. We need to go home!" answered Tokine.

"How do you suggest we do that?" asked Madaraou. "If you remember when the silver haired guy in red threw you down the well it didn't do anything."

"Then we find another way! We can't stay here and help them fix their problems. We have our own," continued Tokine.

"Then get out," said Inuyasha standing in the entrance. "If you guys aren't going to help after the help we have lent you, get out."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**What do Tokine and Yoshimori decide, help or leave! Review please!**

**Want to know more about why Rin is sad, and what the Hell's aura is, and why she can have a demon blade read "His Rin". **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, sorry for the late update! I have been ill and dealing with some other issues. **

**Plot: Yoshimori and Tokine have to choose, to help Kagome and the others or leave, which do they pick?**

**Rated T. **

**I do NOT own either InuYasha or Kekkaishi!**

Chapter 6: Decisions, Decisions

"Get out," said Inuyasha.

"Wait, what do you mean get out?" asked Tokine.

Inuyasha glared at the girl, "I mean that if you aren't willing to help after we helped you then leave. I will not forgive anyone who takes Kagome's courtesy lightly."

"Courtesy! She smacked me, and has done nothing but order us around! You call that courtesy?" Tokine scoffed.

Stopping, Inuyasha turned around and pinned Tokine with a hard stare, "She could have put her arrow thru your hearts? Ever consider that? You kids should realize that the only reason you are still standing now is because Kagome is kind." After speaking his mind Inuyasha left the temple and headed for the small house off to the side.

"He's right Honey," said Hakubi. Tokine turned and glared at the spirit dog. Hakubi shrunk back a bit from the anger in her eyes.

Yoshimori stepped forward, "Tokine I think we should stay and help them. Maybe by fixing the well we can find a way home?" he tried to reason with her.

"You want to stay here to Yoshimori?" asked Tokine in a quiet voice. "That child they are protecting is dangerous! There are ayakashi everywhere, and you want to stay here!" Tokine shouted.

"They aren't ayakashi," said Yoshimori. "She called them youkai, sure they seem similar but you have to admit they are different. One they can be out during the day." Tokine looked like she wanted to argue but subsided. Yoshimori watched her as she mulled over her thoughts trying desperately to come to a conclusion. "I am sure they will let us stay the night. Think about it a little, we will give them our answer in the morning," said Yoshimori heading out of the temple.

Yoshimori walked across the small courtyard and knocked on the door to the small house. "Coming," called Kagome from inside. A couple seconds later she opened the door and smiled at Yoshimori, "Oh what can I do for you?"

Yoshimori stiffened a little at her open friendliness, "Um…is it alright if we give you our answer in the morning as to whether or not we will help you?"

Kagome considered the boy standing in front of her, her eyebrow lifted slightly. Her smile dropped slightly, "I see." She turned around and motioned for him to come inside. Yoshimori followed her in. Walking in he saw that Inuyasha was leaning against the far wall glaring at him while gripping his sword, on the east facing wall the young girl, Rin, was sleeping soundly. "Yoshimori-kun, can I ask why it is that you two don't wish to help?"

"I want to help!" Yoshimori announced. Kagome's smile returned. "I mean…um…well Tokine is just trying to be cautious."

Kagome shook her head, "No she is afraid of the circumstance she is finding herself in. I understand her reasoning but she really does need to understand that unless we can fix the problem with the well, you two can't go home." Yoshimori's eyes widened upon hearing Kagome's words. "As far as I know that well is the only link between your time and our time."

Yoshimori took a deep breath, "I don't understand." Kagome looked at him quizzically. "Why do you refer to this time as your time, when you already said you are from our time?"

Kagome just smiled, "I am no longer able to cross between the times, this is my time now." Getting up Kagome walked over to Rin and recovered her with a blanket. "Yoshimori-kun, if you and Tokine-chan aren't going to help then I would suggest you two stay out of our way." Inuyasha smirked at Kagome's words, and leveled his stare with Yoshimori, the meaning perfectly clear '_leave_'.

Yoshimori got up and excused himself, exiting the house. Instead of walking back to the temple he walked over to a tree and sat beneath it. Looking up at the sky Yoshimori came to a decision, "I will help."

xXx Next Morning xXx

Tokine was folding up the futons. "Yoshimori we should think about where we are going to go," she was saying. Yoshimori didn't answer. Concerned she turned and looked at her childhood friend, "Yoshimori?"

"I am staying and helping them Tokine," announced Yoshimori. Tokine dropped the cloth in her hands and stared at the boy standing in front of her as if he was a complete stranger.

"Why?" she asked.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**They have come to different answers, what now? **

**Sorry again for the late update. Please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG! I haven't written for this in months. I feel terrible for leaving it stagnant for so long! I'm sorry! Okay one reason it has been sitting here is because I was in a near fatal car crash, not lying. The other reason, I sorta lost my drive to write for this story. But I am going to try and finish it up! So without further ado I give you this way late chapter!**

**Rating: T**

**I do not own either Kekkaishi or InuYasha**

Chapter 7: Separate Conclusions

Tokine stares at Yoshimori with blank and hurt eyes. "Why? Why Yoshimori? Why are you staying here?" she asked.

"If it was a Kekkaishi who messed with the well then maybe by staying here and helping we can get home," Yoshimori said. He stood up and headed for the exit, "I'm going to tell Kagome-san my answer. What are you going to do?"

"I, we can't help them! She's allied herself with ayakashi and yokai! What miko does that?" Tokine asked. She didn't want to help them. She just wanted to go home.

Yoshimori's eyes narrowed, "You're being an unfair judge Tokine." With those words he turned and left. He walked across the courtyard until he came to the small hut his hosts lived in. Knocking gently Yoshimori called out, "Kagome-san, Inuyasha-san I have made my decision."

The reed flap that was the door pulled back and Kagome's brown eyes locked with Yoshimori's. "What have you decided then?" she asked, her voice kind and soft.

"I would like to stay and help," Yoshimori announced.

Kagome's face lit up, "Thank you. We appreciate it." She looked over Yoshimori's shoulder, her eyes narrowing slightly. "And you?"

Yoshimori turned around to see Tokine walking up to them. "I will stay with Yoshimori. I'm only helping because it's the only way home." It was obvious in Tokine's stance that she didn't trust the situation she was in, didn't trust the miko in front of her.

"That is fine," said Kagome. "I have to go and collect some herbs, you two are welcome to look around while I'm gone." Kagome looked behind her and said, "You ready to go Rin?"

"Coming Kagome-san," said the sweet voice of the young girl. As she emerged from the hut Yoshimori got his first close look at the girl. She had long black hair, shimmering brown eyes, and an angelic face. "Morning," she greeted. Despite the sweet and innocent appearance Yoshimori detected that strange presence surrounding the girl. That same presence that caused him to attack her, and that had apparently drew the ayakashi to the shrine. There was something about this girl, Rin, something that wasn't quite right.

He watched as Rin and Kagome walked down the path leading away from their hut and into the deep forest behind the shrine. "If you have nothing to do help out," came the rough voice of Inuyasha.

"Shouldn't you be going with them?" asked Yoshimori.

Inuyasha looked at the Kekkaishi with untrusting eyes, "Kagome isn't week. She is completely capable of taking care of anything that may appear during the day. Besides if anything does happen I can get to her within in moments. Now are you going to help me with this?" Inuyasha indicated to a large pile of wood that needed to be split and stacked.

Yoshimori smiled, "Sure! Physical labor sounds like a good idea right now."

Tokine sat in the shade of the hut as Inuyasha and Yoshimori set to the task of chopping and stacking the wood. As she watched she became more and more confused. Her mind kept running over everything they knew about the time they had found themselves in. Facts from history, the stuff she had seen and been told since arriving, the strange girl who apparently was protected by a yokai. What was it about that small girl that unsettled her so much? Why did her instincts tell her the child was dangerous? She was obviously human, so why? Why this reaction to her?

Her thoughts drifted to the well. Why had that Kekkaishi wanted to see it? What could he have done to cause it to open up for that one time? Did he disrupt the space-time barrier surrounding it? Was there even a barrier surrounding it?

She sighed, she didn't like it there. This time, this place it was all so foreign to her. Tokine didn't like the new rules and alien feel that it had. Sure it was still the same country, but then again it wasn't. This wasn't the city she knew. It wasn't the world she knew. It didn't operate by the rules she was familiar with. A miko that sided with yokai, that was married to a hanyou, and raising a child that was something human but not human. No, Tokine decided she didn't like this world. But she would help it was the only way to get back to hers.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**And there you go! I know it is a short update, considering I have neglected this story for so long, but it is consistent with the size of the other chapters. I will try and have the next chapter up by next week. Again sorry for the extended belated update.**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so here is the next chapter. Oh during Winter Break I will be going over the previous chapters and correcting them. They are just…horrible! So I will let you all know when I have done that so you can go back and read the corrected version.**

**Rated T**

**I do now own InuYasha or Kekkaishi. **

Chapter 8: Investigation of the Bone Eaters Well

Several hours passed and Kagome and Rin returned to find Inuyasha and Yoshimori dumping water over themselves. "Work hard?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha turned and smiled at her, "Not really. It's just hot today." Chopping and stacking wood wasn't really challenging to him.

Yoshimori on the other hand was beat, dead tired. He felt like they had chopped and stacked an entire forest, when in truth it was only about three cords*. The young Kekkaishi watched on with wonder as the hanyou pecked the miko softly on the cheek. It was a strange sight, that was for sure, but it was also pleasant.

"That isn't normal," Tokine's voice brought Yoshimori out of his thoughts.

"What isn't?" he asked, confused by his childhood friends words.

"Those two together. It just isn't normal. As a miko her main duty should be the eradication of such creatures, not the protection of them. And she certainly shouldn't have married one," Tokine said with disapproval.

Yoshimori glared at her, "I think you are being too harsh. We don't know the circumstances that led to their union. We shouldn't judge them."

"Then what about that girl, Rin? What do you think about her?" Tokine asked, her eyes drifting to the very girl she was talking about.

"I think she is a sweet child," Yoshimori answered. "Why are you bringing this up? I thought you had gotten over this!"

"There is just something about her that makes me wary," Tokine said. Her eyes still tracking the young girl's movements.

"Don't let that guardian of hers catch you thinking like this," Madarao said appearing behind Yoshimori.

"Sesshomaru, I believe his name was," Hakubi proclaimed. "I remember hearing about him once. A frightful youkai." Hakubi shuddered with the memories of the stories he once heard about the dog demon.

"That is another thing doesn't make sense," said Tokine. "Why would a youkai take interest in a human child?"

"Enough Tokine!" Yoshimori exclaimed. "That has nothing to do with us! Rin isn't a monster, she is just a child. As for her connection to Inuyasha's brother, that also doesn't matter. What we should be concentrating on is helping Kagome-san and the others in figuring out what is wrong with the well."

"Then follow me," Yoshimori and Tokine turned around to see Kagome standing behind them. She had her bow and about two dozen arrows slung over her shoulder. Inuyasha stood next to her, his sword strapped to his waist. Kagome was wearing the standard miko robes and Inuyasha had on the red kimono he seemed to always be wearing. "I will take you to see the well," Kagome said turning around.

They followed after her walking through the village until they reach InuYasha's forest. After ten minutes of walking they came to the well. Kagome and Inuyasha stood off to the side as Yoshimori and Tokine set to examining it. There wasn't much to examine. The well was made of wood and stone, like any old well. There was no water at the bottom. Tokine ran her hands along the wooden planks searching for some traces of a kekkai.

"Yoshimori," Tokine called when her hands passed along the bottom most edge of the well, just along the dirt.

"What is it Tokine?" Yoshimori asked walking up to her.

"It's a seal," Tokine said. "A strong one."

"What does that mean?" asked Kagome stepping forward. "And why couldn't either I or Miroku sense it?"

Tokine looked up with a smug look on her face. "It's a Kekkaishi's work. Most likely something that can only be identified by us."

"So it was the man who was here last time," Inuyasha accused.

Tokine's face fell realizing she had just revealed it was indeed the fault of a Kekkaishi. "Can you lift it?" asked Kagome.

"I don't know," Tokine said. "I haven't worked on something like this before."

Kagome looked up to the sky, "We should get back and get the villagers into the temple." Inuyasha looked at her with concern. "I don't trust this sky," Kagome said. "I can feel the growing power, the waiting within the shadows. Come on Inuyasha." Kagome turned around. The four of them headed back into the village and instructed all the villagers to make their way to the temple before sundown.

"Kagome-san!" Rin called. "What is going on?"

"Nothing to worry about Rin-chan," Kagome said patting her head. "Now go with the twins, You will be safe inside." Rin nodded and ran to join Miroku and Sango's twin girls. "Now then," Kagome straightened up and faced the approaching black cloud.

Yoshimori and Tokine had been instructed to set up a kekkai and protect the villagers. The two young traveler to the past watched as ayakaishi spilled forth from the cloud as the sun set, heading straight for the temple. The miko, hanyou, demon slayer, and monk poised and ready to meet the oncoming horde.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

***Measuring unit. If you have a fireplace you should know how much wood is in one cord. It is 128 cubic feet of tightly stacked wood.**

**Sorry for ending it there! Next chapter: The Reason For Attack!**

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so here is the next chapter! Oh and I corrected the pervious chapters. So if you are interested in re-reading them go ahead.**

Chapter 9: The Reason for Attack

"Lets do this!" called Inuyasha drawing his sword, the blade taking on the form of that of a fang.

"Don't let them get near the temple," shouted Kagome as she released the first arrow purifying a large insect ayakashi.

"Right," said Sango and Miroku. The two moved and easily took out several ayakashi.

Yoshimori and Tokine watched from the temple as the four before them made short work of the many spirits that had come to attack. Within minutes the skies were cleared and the villagers were stepping out of the temple, the kekkai dissolved.

"What is attracting them?" asked Sango as she shrugged her weapon over her shoulder. "This isn't normal."

"I agree," said Miroku. "If it was the well they were after then they wouldn't be attacking the village."

"There after that girl," said Tokine walking up to them. She was pointing towards Rin who was comforting the twins. "They had tried to take off with her last time. What is she?" Tokine demanded.

"She human," Kagome bit out. "I don't appreciate you insinuating she is anything but."

"She obviously isn't completely human!" yelled Tokine. "They wouldn't be interested in her if she was strictly human!"

Kagome glared at the female Kekkaishi. It wasn't her place to reveal what made Rin special. The subject made the young girl uncomfortable as it was. Kagome was sure that if more people knew about the aura that now surrounded her because of her abduction into Hell, she would be uneasy around them. Rin already believed herself dirty and tainted because of it. These people, at least Tokine, didn't seem to be understanding. She would see Rin as something inhuman, a threat, something to be disposed of. Kagome wouldn't allow that.

"It can't have anything to do with Rin," said Miroku before Kagome got a chance to talk. "The anomaly you notice in her has been present for years. These attacks are recent. I don't know why they are targeting her, but it can't have anything to do with the presence you sense around her."

"You admit there is something abnormal about her then?" asked Tokine.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "We will admit she is special. There is nothing and never will be anything abnormal about Rin-chan! She is human, and already been through enough in life without you judging her unfairly."

"Well if you gave me a reason for as to why I shouldn't be making the judgments I wouldn't!" Tokine shot back.

"I owe you no sort of explanation," Kagome bit out. Her patience was slowly fading.

"Calm down Kagome," said Sango. "Look we know that the ayakashi started to attack when that Kekkaishi did something to the well. Did he seem interested in Rin as well?" Sango asked.

Kagome appeared thoughtful. "I don't know," she said finally. Turning her head she called out, "Rin-chan please come here."

"Coming!" Rin called back. She ran over to them smiling. "What is it Kagome-san?"

"About a week ago when that man who was interested in the well came," Kagome started, "did you ever spend time with him alone?" Kagome hated to ask such a question. She feared the answer. Didn't know what she would do should Rin affirm it.

To Kagome's horror Rin started to nod her head yes. "Yes I did," Rin answered. "He asked if I could show him to the river so I did."

"Did he touch you in anyway?" asked Miroku. Sango and Kagome glared at him. "That isn't what I meant," Miroku defended himself.

"Um, no he didn't touch me but he did hand me something," Rin said.

"What was it?" asked Inuyasha.

"I'm not sure," Rin said her face scrunching up.

"Will you show it us?" asked Yoshimori squatting down. He had a friendly smile on his face.

"He said I couldn't show it to anyone," Rin said stepping back from Yoshimori.

"It's okay Rin-chan," Kagome said. "This thing might be the thing drawing those ayakashi here. Would you please let us see it so we can rule it out?"

Rin looked at Kagome, then back to Yoshimori. She looked back and forth between them for about a minute before saying, "Okay." She reached into her sash and pulled out a small bell.

Kagome's brow furrowed in confusion as she gazed at the bronze bell in Rin's small hand. Yoshimori was studying it closely as well. It was faint but he thought he could sense a trace of Karasumori in the bell.

"Yoshimori," Madaro said. "That bell it smells like Karasumori."

"Karasumori?" Kagome said looking up from the bell. "What is that?"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**And you must wait to see what happens next! Please review.**


	10. Final Chapter

**Okay, now I did plan to stretch this out over a couple more chapters but I really don't have any interest in this story anymore so I am wrapping it up now with an extra long chapter. I'm sorry to all those who had to wait so long. Please forgive me! **

**A/N: I never read all of the manga. I have only seen the anime for Kekkaishi so I don't actually know what Karasumori really is.**

Final Chapter: Answers

"Karasumori," Yoshimori took a deep breath his eyes connecting with the miko's. "Its like a battery for ayakashi, it powers them up. I'm not exactly sure what it is. All I know is it gives ayakashi and the like power, or it drains them of life," Yoshimori's face went dark as if remembering a painful memory.

"It reminds me of the Shikon Jewel," Kagome said thoughtfully.

"Except the jewel gave power to anyone who held even a shard of it," Miroku said. "This bell contains a bit of Karasumori you said?"

"No, it feels like Karasumori, as if it had spent a great deal of time near it," said Tokine. She was looking at the bell warily. The fact they hadn't noticed the bell's presence until Rin showed it them made Tokine feel uneasy. There was just something not right about that.

"Maybe the key to the seal on the well deals with this bell," Hakubi offered. Everyone turned to the dark grey dog spirit. "Just saying, it makes sense if you think about it. The Kekkaishi but a seal on the well, then gave this bell to Rin. Why do those two things if they aren't connected?"

"He has a point," said Madaro. "But I can't see what the connection would be."

"Let's think about it tonight," said Yoshimori standing up from his crouching position near Rin. "Kagome-san, tomorrow can you please take us back to the well. I would like to try something."

Kagome looked the Kekkaishi over as if assessing him for something. "Okay," she said after finding what she was looking for. "Rin please give them the bell," Kagome instructed.

"But Kagome-san," Rin looked at the miko unsure of what to do.

Kagome smiled softly and placed her hand on Rin's shoulder. "Rin that bell is dangerous. It is putting you in danger. These people know what it is and how to handle it, so please give it to them," Kagome said softly.

Rin looked at Kagome, then to the bell in her hand, then to Yoshimori, the bell, Kagome, Yoshimori, the bell, and back to Yoshimori. Nodding her head softly she handed the bell to the male Kekkaishi. "Here," Rin said quietly.

"Thank you," Yoshimori said taking the bell. He quickly wrapped it up in a cloth in the hopes of drowning out some of its scent. "Come on Madaro, let's get some sleep." Yoshimori turned and headed back to the shrine. Tokine stayed behind for a moment observing Rin. It was just wrong in her book that they didn't notice the bell's presence. Whatever the girl was, or had around her, it was strong enough to block out Karasumori's presence. That knowledge scared Tokine. The idea that something else, something stronger than that land could exist was terrifying. "Tokine! You coming?" Yoshimori called from the temple.

"Yes!" Tokine yelled back as she sprinted to catch up with her friend. She glanced back at Rin once more, unsure of what to do about her. Tokine felt she couldn't leave the child alive, but she didn't know if she could kill her. No matter how she looked at her she was human, and then there was the matter of the miko. It was obvious the miko didn't trust her and wouldn't let her get close to the child. But could she risk allowing such a dangerous person to remain? Even if that person was five hundred years in the past?

As Tokine thought about it more and more she remembered another complication, the dog demon. There was no way that powerful creature would sit idily by and allow the young girl to get hurt. But he wasn't there either, he wouldn't know. And if she did expose of the girl right after the unsealed the well then Tokine would be long gone by the time he found out. Then again he could always travel through the well after her. Tokine closed her eyes and cursed mentally. She was going around in circles. There was just no way she could kill the girl without putting her life in risk as well.

"Tokine," Yoshimori's voice called her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah," she said opening her eyes and looking at him.

"I hope I'm wrong but," Yoshimori seemed worried, "Please don't try and hurt Rin." Tokine's eyes went wide. She was certain she hadn't said anything out loud. How did Yoshimori know what she was thinking? "You've been looking at her a lot, almost like you are trying to figure something out. While you are watching her you have the same expression on your face as you do when trying to fight a difficult ayakashi."

"I do?" Tokine asked. She couldn't believe that she had been so obvious. Of course then again only Yoshimori would probably recognize that about her.

"Yes you do," Yoshimori said. "That is why I'm asking. Please leave Rin alone. She isn't a danger to anyone."

"She isn't human Yoshimori," Tokine said. "Her presence was enough to block out the presence of Karasumori!"

"Not entirely or else those ayakashi wouldn't have been drawn here," Yoshimori argued.

"That doesn't change the fact that she is dangerous," Tokine countered.

"To who?" Yoshimori asked. "Who does she pose a threat to?"

Tokine couldn't answer that. She knew she didn't have an answer. She just had a feeling the girl was dangerous, but no proof. "I can't answer that," Tokine said.

"I thought so," Yoshimori said rolling over. The two fell asleep after several minutes of stress filled silence.

The next morning they awoke the sounds of a squealing girl. "Is this really for me Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin was asking, her brown eyes wide and shining.

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered simply.

"It's beautiful!" Rin cheered touching the scabbard of the sword she held lovingly in her hands.

"As to be expected of Totsai's work," Kagome said admiring the blade, knowing better than to touch it. Just as she had thought Rin was able to handle the demons aura of the blade. She also noted the aura surrounding the blade was the same as the one surrounding Sesshomaru. Most likely meaning the demon had provided one of his own fangs to create the sword. "What's its name?" Kagome asked.

"Sakura," Sesshomaru said looking at the small human girl who was so precious to him. His eyes were soft, almost appearing to be smiling.

"I love it!" Rin said. "Can I take it out?" she asked looking at Sesshomaru with pleading eyes.

Sesshomaru nodded his head. "Be careful," Sesshomaru warned, knowing the blade was going to be sharp. Rin nodded her head in understanding and slowly withdrew the blade from its scabbard. The light of the sun caught the blade which shone with a slight pinkish purple tint. The hilt of the blade appeared as if it was wrapped in hundreds of overlaying sakura petals. The guard was made from white ivory. Sesshomaru was very pleased with the craftsmanship that went into the blade. He was also surprised to see that the blade seemed to accept Rin as its master.

Yoshimori and Tokine watched from across the courtyard as the young girl held up the blade. They could feel the energy radiating off of it and were amazed that Rin wasn't overpowered by it. It was only one more sign to Tokine that the child was not normal.

"Good morning," called Kagome when she saw the two Kekkaishi standing across the way.

"Morning," Yoshimori called back. He stepped forward and caught the glare sent their direction by the dog demon. Yoshimori opted to ignore it and walked up to the small group. "That's a cool sword, can I see it?" Yoshimori asked.

"No," Sesshomaru stated. "It isn't something for the likes of you."

Yoshimori glared at the tall youkai, offended by his words. Kagome noticed the rebellious look and quickly said, "He's right Yoshimori. This blade isn't something you can handle." Yoshimori looked at the miko, it was then he realized she was also making no attempt at touching the blade. Yoshimori's eyes landed on Rin and he silently wondered why she was okay with holding the beautifully crafted weapon.

"Why can she then?" asked Tokine walking up to them, her eyes were narrowed as she glared at Kagome.

"Rin is special," Kagome said. It was obvious she wasn't going to explain anything else. "Anyways since you two are up we might as well get this over with." Kagome slipped back into the hut, grabbed her bow, and came back out. "Inuyasha!" Kagome called.

"Yeah," called the white haired hanyou as he jumped down from a tree.

"We're going to the well," Kagome said. "Rin you stay here."

"Okay!" Rin said still admiring her new blade.

Tokine mentally cursed as she was lead away from the hut and towards InuYasha's forest. It was obvious that she wouldn't be able to follow through with her plan to get rid of the threatening child if she wasn't in the vicinity. Tokine silently wondered if Kagome realized her intentions. The four walked silently through the forest until they reached the well. Yoshimori walked over and ran his hands along the base feeling for traces of the signature of the seal.

After finding what he was looking for he started to use the repairing technique strengthening the seal. "What are you doing?" asked Kagome.

"I'm trying to bring the seal out more," Yoshimori explained. He hoped that by feeding it power it would expand so he could effectively deal with it. The plan worked. The seal grew and encased the top of the well. "Tokine, you're up," Yoshimori said.

Tokine steps forward and places her hand onto the seal. She concentrates trying to find the exact wave length of the barrier seal. After several arduous minutes she is sweating but she manages to latch onto the signature. "I've got it," she called to Yoshimori.

"Good," he said. He then stepped forward and dropped the bell down the well.

"What are you doing?" yelled Inuyasha.

"Shut up," Yoshimori said. "The seal was a lock, it needed a key to open it. If I'm right, the bell is that key." As Yoshimori finished explaining the bell hit the ground and a light rose out of the well. "Tokine dispel the seal now!"

"Right!" Tokine concentrated on unraveling the seal and soon it dispersed.

"Alright!" Yoshimori jumped in the air fist pumping up and down.

"Hurry while the well is open," Kagome said. "You must go back."

"Wait what about that girl," Tokine said turning around.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. She reached for her bow, pulled out and arrow, and drew the string back. "You go back to your time now. I won't allow you to hurt Rin-chan."

"She's dangerous we can't leave her alone!" Tokine yelled.

Yoshimori glared and grabbed Tokine's arms. "Thank you for the hospitality Kagome-san, Inuyasha." He turned and faced the well. "Hakubi, Madaro we're going home."

"Yes," both spirit dogs said.

"Wait Yoshimori!" Tokine yelled as she felt herself being pulled into the bone eaters well. Light encased them and soon they found themselves at the bottom of the well. Looking up they saw the roof of a building over their heads through the top of the well.

"We're back," Yoshimori said with a smile.

"We are," Tokine said. She looked down, her brow drawn tight in concentration. In the end she hadn't been able to do anything about that girl.

"Don't think about Tokine," Yoshimori said. "Rin isn't a danger, she's to innocent for that."

Tokine looked at her childhood friend and smiled. "Okay," she said. She would accept his words and go with them this time. Now that she no longer had the constant presence of the aura surrounding Rin near her she could clearly see the bright smile the girl had shown. The way here eyes lit up with childlike glee. "Yeah, you're right she was innocent," Tokine said coming to the conclusion the taint of that dark aura was what had driven her to want to harm the girl.

"Come on let's go home!" Yoshimori said from a ladder, most likely a reminant of the time Kagome traveled between the two times.

"Yeah, let's go home," Tokine said climbing up after him.

The End!

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**And that is the end! Okay so if I go by the normal length of the other chapters this is between two and four chapters worth, so I think it should do. This was the ending I had planned all along, so I'm not skipping out on anything, I'm just giving it all in on go instead of cutting it up and delivering it slowly. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this tale. Want to know more about Rin and how her life continues? Please check out my fic "His Rin" which is the predecessor to this one. Coming soon is the sequel to "His Rin" "Run Rin". For information on that please visit my profile!**

**Reviews are wonderful and I accept them readily. Thank you for reading and I hope to see you again soon!**

**aliendroid.**


End file.
